


Deeper

by MotherOfSnakes



Series: The Master & The Maiden [2]
Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: Sequel to Dragontown. Alice Cooper, the Master of Dragontown, continues to educate his young maiden in the pleasures of the flesh.





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> As with the previous story, I have tagged this Underage to be on the safe side. The female character is 16, not underage where I live, but I know the age of consent is 18 in some places, so I added this just in case.

 I woke early, stretching luxuriously and smiling at the memory of the night before as I glanced over at the man lying next to me. This man was Alice Cooper, the Master of Dragontown, ruler of the largest city left standing on our brutal planet in the wake of World War Three. It was several months since he’d taken me into his home and begun to teach me the pleasures of the flesh, a subject in which I had been an enthusiastic student.

 My role in his household was to serve him in whatever way he saw fit, which usually meant something of a sexual nature, and though I had been scared at first, I was loving every minute of it. Ever since he had taken my virginity on my first night in Dragontown, introducing me to realms of pleasure I had never dreamed existed, I couldn’t get enough of him. I found him devastatingly attractive, and he had only to touch me or look at me in a certain way to arouse me. I was always ready for him whenever he wanted me, which, happily for me, was often. As yet, I was still too shy to initiate any of our encounters myself, though I frequently wanted to. He was always in control, always the one in charge, and I felt it was not my place to ask him for things.

 Now, Alice stirred and woke, reaching out to brush my skin with his fingertips in a manner that sent delightful shivers down my spine. He leaned over and kissed me, and the shivers increased. I tried to stop them, because I knew he was only teasing – he had a morning meeting with a group of important delegates from twelve other cities, and had no time for indulging in the kinds of activities currently running through my head – but as ever I was helpless to resist him, and kissed him back eagerly. I ran a hand down his body, but just before I was about to take hold of his cock, he caught hold of my wrist and pulled my hand away.

 “You’re going to have to wait this morning, Suki,” he said, breaking the kiss. “I have work to do. But perhaps … yes, perhaps I’ll let you sit in on my meeting with the delegates.”

 “Me?” I said in surprise. I knew nothing about politics, and he had never before involved me in the day-to-day business of governing Dragontown. Surely he didn’t expect me to speak to the rulers of other cities? I wouldn’t have a clue what to say to them. “I … I won’t have to talk to them, will I?” I asked nervously.

 “No, no,” said Alice, with a thoroughly mischievous grin. “No, you won’t be doing any talking, don’t you worry about that.”

 He rose and started to dress in his customary leathers and red robe embroidered with gold dragons. I climbed out of bed and went to where my clothes were lying in a pile on the floor, but as I went to pick them up Alice said: “You won’t be needing those.”

 “You want me to come to the meeting _naked_?” I squeaked. If we were spending the day alone in his private rooms, it was not unusual for him to tell me not to get dressed, and in that case I was happy to oblige, but the idea of twelve strangers seeing me in the nude did not appeal to me in the slightest.

 “Yes,” said Alice, “but don’t look so alarmed – nobody’s going to see you.”

 “What do you mean?” I asked, bewildered.

 “You’ll see.”

 He led the way to his reception room, where he usually received visitors. A large wooden desk, enclosed on three sides, stood in front of a fireplace in which a log fire burned. Facing the desk were numerous chairs for guests, and behind it was a high-backed, more comfortable-looking chair for Alice. He seated himself in this and beckoned me to him.

 “Get under here,” he said, indicating the space under the desk. I stared at him. Was he serious? “I’m serious,” he said, as if reading my mind. “You don’t want the delegates to see you naked, do you?” I shook my head. “Then get under here. Don’t make a sound, and don’t come out until I tell you.”

 Confused but obedient, I crawled under the desk, and Alice pulled his chair in closer so that his legs were on either side of me. Moments later there was a knock at the door, and one of his servants announced the arrival of the delegates. I heard them enter and sit down in the chairs opposite the desk.

 “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen,” said Alice smoothly. “Welcome to Dragontown. We have much to discuss, so let’s get down to business.” As he spoke, his hands dropped below the desk and into my view. I watched in amazement, and growing arousal, as he unfastened his trousers and exposed his half-hard cock to me. Then he reached out and grasped the back of my neck, pulling me towards his crotch. It was obvious what he wanted, but I couldn’t help but be a little taken aback by his daring. Still, I knew my duty, and did what was expected of me – I leaned forward and took him into my mouth, feeling him grow rapidly to full erection.

 Alice continued talking in a calm, even tone as I sucked on him, bobbing up and down on his shaft and working him with my tongue. I could hear the delegates answering him in excessively polite, respectful voices – no doubt they had heard tales of how dangerous the Master of Dragontown was, and I knew from personal experience how intimidating he could be. Would he seem so fearsome to them if they knew what was going on just out of their sight beneath the desk? It turned me on to be pleasuring him like this whilst he discussed matters of government with them, and I sucked harder, wondering if I could get him to react. His breathing quickened, but he gave no other sign of the pleasure he must be feeling.

 The talk went on. I moved my mouth to the head of Alice’s cock and suckled on it, swirling my tongue around it, massaging his shaft with my hands. A small shudder ran through his body, betraying his excitement, and I felt dampness between my legs as my own excitement grew. I began to fantasize about him pulling me out from under the desk and taking me there and then, and let one hand slide between my thighs, playing with myself.

 A few moments later, Alice tightened his grip on the back of my neck and pushed me down, forcing almost the full length of his cock into my mouth. I nearly gagged as it touched the back of my throat, and reflexively tried to pull away, but he held me in place, his muscles stiffening, and suddenly his warm, salty seed was spurting into my mouth. I swallowed eagerly, stroking myself faster as I imagined the look on his face as he came and what the delegates must be thinking.

 When the last drop disappeared down my throat, I made to lift my head from Alice’s lap, but again he restrained me. I was quite content to stay where I was, and so I remained with his cock in my mouth until the meeting drew to a close. It wasn’t until the delegates filed out of the room and the door closed behind them that Alice released me and tucked himself back into his trousers.

 “You can come out now, little one,” he said, pushing his chair back from the desk to give me room to emerge. A little shakily, I crawled out from under the desk and stood up. Alice smirked at the sight of me, and I guessed that I must look rather flushed and dishevelled.

 “Did you enjoy sitting in on my meeting?” he said playfully.

 “Oh yes,” I replied, licking my lips suggestively. “Very much.”

 “Not too much, I hope,” said Alice, catching hold of my hand and bringing my fingers to his lips. His tongue flicked out, and I knew he was tasting my juices. “Were you touching yourself?” he asked me, though he obviously knew perfectly well that I had been.

 “Yes,” I confessed, blushing.

 “I’m the only one who’s allowed to pleasure you,” said Alice sternly. “If you want something, you ask me for it.”

 “Master, I ... I want to come,” I said hesitantly, horribly self-conscious but desperately aroused.

 “Well,” said Alice with a wicked grin, “maybe I’d like to watch you make yourself come, since you’ve already got yourself halfway there.”

 “But ...” I trailed off.

 “But what?”

 “But I want you to do it,” I mumbled.

 “Then you’re going to have to ask nicely,” said Alice. He rose and leaned against the desk, and pointed to the chair he had just vacated. “Sit there,” he ordered. I sat. “Now, what do you say?”

 “Please,” I whispered.

 “What was that?”

 “Please,” I repeated, more loudly.

 “Please what?”

 “Please, Master, will you make me come?” I squirmed with embarrassment at having to plead like this, but at the same time it was turning me on even more.

 “That’s better,” said Alice. He strode over to me and dropped to his knees between my spread legs. Bending forward, he thrust his hot, wet tongue deep between my nether lips. I cried out with pleasure. His tongue found my clit, working it expertly, and seconds later climax exploded through me. I screamed as I came, my fingers tangled in his long black hair, until at last my shaking ceased and I slumped back in the chair, drained but deliciously satisfied.

 “Thank you, Master,” I gasped.

 “You’re welcome,” he said with a smile. “You see, it’s fun doing as I tell you, isn’t it?”

 I smiled back, and nodded.

 

 That evening, Alice announced that we would go out and walk the streets of Dragontown together. He often did this by himself, or accompanied by a squadron of guards (not that he needed them, being an extremely competent fighter), to let the people of his city see him. For the general public, it was reassuring to know that their ruler was out and about among them keeping order, and for the criminal element, it was a reminder that he was always there, always watching, and would tolerate no law-breaking. Those who broke the law in Dragontown were dealt with swiftly and mercilessly, paying for their crimes with their lives.

 It was not often that Alice asked me to go with him on these patrols, but it pleased me when he did, though I was a little uncomfortable with the way people looked at me when I was with him. On my own, I wouldn’t have attracted a second glance, but at Alice’s side I drew curious stares wherever we went – and not just curious, but respectful, even fearful. I was someone close to the Master of Dragontown, and as such, someone to be deferred to. That made me feel very strange, since until Alice had taken me in I had been nobody, a homeless waif drifting from place to place, sleeping rough and struggling for survival every day. I owed Alice a lot.

 We walked side by side through the darkening city, Alice’s arm around my shoulders in a protective manner. People moved aside for us, bowing their heads and averting their eyes in submission. Sometimes, a nervous citizen would approach and beg audience with their ruler, usually to report a wrong done to them or to ask for help in the shape of food or protection. Sometimes Alice listened to them, sometimes not – he was the Master of Dragontown, and the choice was his.

 Nightfall saw us entering one of the seedier parts of the city, somewhere I would have been afraid to go had I been alone. With Alice, however, I felt completely safe. I had seen him wield the sword he carried across his back with devastating effect, and knew there were very few criminals insane enough to dare attack him – and none that would live to tell about it if they did.

 With slight pressure on my shoulders, Alice steered me into a dark, deserted alley-way between two tall, decrepit-looking buildings. It was lined with dustbins, cardboard boxes and the like, the ground was littered with rubbish, and the walls were vibrant with graffiti. What on Earth were we doing here?

 I found out soon enough. As we neared the end of the alley, Alice turned and pushed me roughly up against the wall, pressing his body against mine and bending his head to kiss me hungrily. I could feel the hardness of his erection against my hip, and shivered with a rush of lust.

 “I want you,” he growled. “Here. Now.”

 As he spoke he tugged open the fastenings on my trousers and slid his hand inside, his fingers seeking the moist warmth of my sex and stroking, probing me gently. I moaned aloud as one finger slipped inside me and began moving in and out.

 “Master … someone might hear us …” I protested half-heartedly. I wasn’t actually worried about being caught – no-one in Dragontown would be so foolish as to interrupt their master at his pleasures – but I felt token resistance was expected of me.

 “Indeed they might,” said Alice, his fingers moving faster, sending fresh waves of pleasure coursing through me. “If that bothers you, I can stop. Is that what you want?”

 I shook my head, giving up any pretence of reluctance.

 “Didn’t think so,” said Alice, grinning, and kissed me again. Then, abruptly and impatiently, he was shoving my trousers and panties down and tearing open the front of his trousers, his hard, erect cock jutting up out of them. He pushed my legs further apart and guided his cock between them, seeking entrance. He slid into me and began to thrust himself slowly in and out, crushing me against the wall with his body. I moaned, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight against me.

 “Harder!” I begged. Alice sped up his thrusts and I shuddered with pleasure. “Oh, that feels so good!” I groaned.

 Alice seized me in his strong arms, lifting me up and guiding my legs around his waist. This position tilted my hips to a new angle and it seemed that with every thrust he went deeper inside me – physically, emotionally, in every way.

 Climax struck us both simultaneously. Pinned between Alice and the wall, I writhed in ecstasy as orgasm tore through me, feeling the warm wetness of his seed spurting into me and revelling in his gasps of pleasure. I screamed his name as loudly as I could, knowing and not caring – no, knowing and _loving_ – that half the city would hear and know that somewhere nearby Alice Cooper was having his way with me.

 We rode out our passion together until at last our frenzied movements slowed and finally stopped. Lowering me back to the ground, but staying inside me, Alice tipped my head up and kissed me briefly. “You’re mine to have whenever and wherever I want,” he said softly, “but remember … I am yours too. Any time, anywhere, that you find yourself wanting me, you have only to ask.”

 I smiled, wondering how he’d known I was thinking that I’d like him to take me like this again, but not knowing how to ask.

 My love for him was deeper than ever.


End file.
